


The Rising Tide

by The_Silver_Eyed_Warrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Badass Katara (Avatar), F/M, Kataang - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Eyed_Warrior/pseuds/The_Silver_Eyed_Warrior
Summary: Wrote a teaser and started on a few chapters for a Avatar inspired Hunger Games.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	The Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender  
> It would be super cool if i did though!

“Water.”  
“Earth.”  
“Fire.”  
“Air.”  
My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the districts but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, can stop the ruthless Phoenix King. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the current Phoenix King represses the districts and uses the resources and citizens to provide for the capitol. Two years ago my father was taken by the peacekeepers. Phoenix King Ozai rules over the districts with an iron fist and gathers two teens from each district to compete in The Hunger Games each year. The savage competition between benders and non-benders alike, to the death, has been going on since Fire Lord Sozin attacked the Air Nomads. The games are meant to separate us and to be a reminder of how powerless we are, but I still have hope that the world can be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this teaser to see if anyone was interested in the potential? I'm not a writer and have well below average writing skills but am up for the challenge. I read in my free time and have started writing in other universes but never posted anything. I could see this going for two or three parts, then i might move on to Legend of Korra if i'm still up for it.  
> I'll give you a glimpse into the world i see. The Phoenix King plays our president. This is up for change though because i kinda like President Ozai as a title. The Districts supply resources to The Capitol, Republic City. I'm still sussing out a few plot holes I don't have figured out. I haven't set ages but i'm thinking Sokka is eighteen, Katara is seventeen, and Aang is sixteen. Aang has no arrows. Katara will be powerful from the beginning. This first part probably won't have all of The Gang. Toph would come in part one or two, i have not decided. The story will probably will be violent because it is the arena. I'll probably use the landscape from the first Hunger games but not the second one. I will follow a good bit of the Hunger Games plot but some will be different especially if i do a part two and three. I will use the map from Avatar. Title is but for debate but i like Rising Tide for the first Part, Growing Storm for the second part, and Raging Waters for the last part. Kataang! I am fine with whatever other pairing if anyone has any suggestions. I don't want to include too many. I don't want to put too much, so I will leave it at that. If anyone wants to beta that would be great. I understand that i'm not a great writer but look at it this way, you will get tons of practice. Hopefully you like the idea!


End file.
